Louisa's Vday story
by ElaineMalfoy88
Summary: This is a one shot, smut story my 1st one I wrote for Alabaster Princess. It's also been britpicked and edited by her! After a long potions class Professor Snape and his favourite Slytherin head girl let loose.smut naturally


Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters or ideas related. This is written purely for fun and not profit: D

WARNING: PWP, smut

This was written for Alabaster Princess in response to the awesome vday fic she wrote me. Enjoy :)

"You know, Draco Malfoy really has a big crush on you" Louisa's lab partner whispered to her as they were in the midst of potions class.

"Hmmmm" Louisa nodded and barely acknowledged the statement.

"You know the fittest lad in Slytherin that all the girls fangirl over? Hello!" the Hufflepuff girl continued. She was shocked by Louisa's nonchalance.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff Ms. Bones." Professor Snape had appeared out of nowhere and was standing next to their table.

"From the looks of it you really need to be paying attention because your Draught of Living Death looks dreadful," he criticized. Susan looked as if she was going to cry as she turned back to her cauldron.

Louisa repressed the urge to laugh at the entertaining events. This girl was always trying to gossip with her and find out who she was interested in. She was a bit too nosy. Snape's robes billowed as he walked back to his desk to continue to observe. Louisa had finished her potion quite quickly because it was her best subject and now she was very bored. Hermione Granger looked enviously at her perfect potion. She wondered how much time was left in the class. She was really looking forward to the end because she would be able to be alone with a special someone. As she thought about it she began to laugh at the news Susan had just revealed to her earlier. _'Draco Malfoy?'_ she thought. _'That's a laugh; I have a far sexier Slytherin for myself.' _She became even more ready for the class to end and she let herself slip into a not so PG fantasy.

Suddenly the students were leaving their desks around her and class was finally over.

"Hey Louisa want to go watch Quidditch try outs with me?" her friend Marion queried. "Er actually Marion I have to stay after. I have a few questions about the assignment today. I'll meet you out there."  
"Ok Lou, see you later then." Louisa waved back as she and the last of her classmates exited the dungeon.

Now it was just her and Professor Snape left. He stood at his desk looking over some papers and she watched him carefully. Then he looked up suddenly, his dark eyes intense. Louisa did not break eye contact as he walked slowly, almost menacingly toward her. She stood resolutely and before she knew it he was right in front of her and she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"How in the world do you expect me to concentrate on teaching when you are looking so hot and fuckable with your uniform and your hair all tousled?" he breathed in his low voice.

She smirked up at him and said "Well I hope you weren't doing Leglimency on me Severus….or you would have seen my dirty thoughts." He grabbed her and kissed her long and fiercely.

"I want you now." he whispered in her ear still breathing hard. She practically dragged him into his office and locked the door with a quick spell. He began to rip off her uniform, first her silver and green tie and then he unbuttoned her top as quickly as he could. He kissed her neck as he slipped off her skirt. He looked momentarily at her body thinking of how every time they were together he was in awe of how perfect it was.

"I want your cock……..Professor." she said suddenly. This shocked him out of is reverie and he became even harder and she reached for it, stroking him through his pants. She enjoyed playing with him this way but she was growing impatient and wanted him inside her. They both quickly undressed until they were completely naked. She took in the glory of his rock hard cock just waiting for her. She backed up against the nearest wall and beckoned him toward her.

He followed quickly and crushed his body against her and kissed her. She felt the cold of the dungeon wall behind her and his warm hardness against her thigh. His long dark hair grazed against her shoulder and she entwined her hands in it. He played with her nipples rubbing them and sucking on them eagerly. She was so wet and she moaned.

"Sev!" She reached a hand down and stroked his cock moving from the head of it down to the base making him catch his breath. She watched the look of ecstasy on his face and it turned her on even more.

"Stop," he urged. "I want to fuck you now!" She stopped her ministrations immediately. Slowly he slid into her at first and then started to move faster and faster as he got a rhythm.

"Ohhh! Sev, yes that's it. You feel so good." She shouted.

"Oh fuck Louisa! You are so hot" he said in a husky voice. "You're going get me sacked! I don't fucking care." He thrusted into her tight pussy over and over until she groaned.

"I'm gonna come now Severus. Oh god!" She tightened around and him suddenly he couldn't wait any longer and he was coming too.

"You are such a naughty student. I should deduct points from you" he teased in a low husky voice as they both redressed.

"But you would never deduct points from Slytherin," she chided. "Especially not from your **Head** Girl" she added laughing. He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her softly on the forehead. She loved the soft and tender Snape that only she got to see behind closed doors. "Well I suppose I better be off now. I promised I'd meet up with a friend." She hated to leave him and she wished this moment would last forever. Almost as if he read her mind (he probably had) he smirked.

"Same time tomorrow then?"  
"Of course." she smiled.

"Oh yes…… and tell Draco you're off limits!"


End file.
